LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE
by Caittlyn
Summary: ¿Cómo se sobrevive cuando te quitan al ser que más amas? ¿Crees que la venganza es un buen camino? Entra y descúbrelo... Advertencia: Lemmon, asesinato y violencia.


**_Hola!_**

**_Me tienen aquí de nuevo, les traigo otra historia esta vez es un KakaSaku, pareja que a muchas les gusta. Aunque esta no es una historia romántica, más bien es mi intento de ser un poco sádica y sombría, pese a eso si tiene un toque de romanticismo. _**

**_Este One-shot, lo hice a petición de mi pequeña hija y alumna virtual, bugita_hatake, que me pidió se lo diera como regalo de cumpleaños y aquí está. Espero sea de su agrado y merezca sus reviews, sin nada más que decir. Nos leemos, hasta la próxima._**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Flash Back**  
><strong>_

**LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE**

¿Qué era lo que hacía? O más bien ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Él siempre fue un hombre pasivo e indulgente… ¿Cuándo se convirtió en ese hombre frío y cruel?, cerró los ojos y colocó su brazo derecho sobre su frente una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

− ¿Sabes? – inquirió una voz ronca – No creo que a ella le hubiese gustado ver en lo que te has convertido.

− ¿Por qué entre todas las personas que he perdido, tenías que ser tú a quién mi imaginación escogió para ser mi conciencia? – respondió otra voz aterciopelada y varonil con fastidio.

− Ya te dije que no es tu imaginación – replicó la voz – Y lo sabes, solamente que como siempre lo ignoras porque es lo que más te conviene… - bufó.

− Pero que fastidioso eres Obito – manifestó con desgana, quitando su brazo y alzando levemente la cabeza para poder verlo. Un hombre de estatura considerable y cuerpo atlético ataviado en un traje negro se encontraba frente a él, su cabello negro lo llevaba alborotado y sus rasgos eran apenas visibles por la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas lograba vérsele el rostro. Si no fuera por la débil luz producto de la luna llena, que se filtraba por la ventana através de las cortinas; no se le reconocería - ¿Qué quieres ahora? – inquirió él.

− Que me escuches, pero es pedir demasiado contigo – respondió el Uchiha con aburrimiento.

− Si ya lo sabes, ¿para que lo haces? – dijo nuevamente volviendo a la posición anterior, una brisa helada movió las cortinas… el clima era frío, tanto que helaría a cualquiera. Pero no era su caso, se encontraba vestido solo con un pantalón de algodón sin una sola prenda en la parte superior, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y abdomen al igual que sus fuertes brazos… su cuerpo fue iluminado por completo por la luz de la luna cuando las cortinas se abrieron de lleno con la brisa. Su piel lucía perlada y su rostro sereno, sus facciones exquisitas, su cabello… de tonalidad grisácea.

− Kakashi… - la voz de Obito se escuchó de nuevo, ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla que se encontraba ubicada en una esquina.

− ¿Sabes Obito?, cuando estabas vivo nunca pudiste disuadirme de mis decisiones, mucho menos lo harás ahora que estás muerto – expresó con calma manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el cielo falso de la habitación.

− ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas con eso? – interrogó con molestia el Uchiha.

− No lo sé… satisfacción, venganza… - contestó con simpleza.

− ¿Es que acaso no tienes corazón?

− Lo perdí… cuando la perdí a ella – rebatió con frialdad.

− Kakashi…. – fue interrumpido por él antes de terminar.

− No importa cuantas veces lo repitas, voy a continuar con esto… estoy consciente de que ella no volverá pero es lo único que alivia mi corazón – indicó con neutralidad.

Obito suspiró… sabía de antemano que intentar disuadirlo era una batalla perdida desde el principio, pero el siempre fue optimista y le gustó dar batalla, lastimosamente con Kakashi era un caso perdido; siempre fue así y ahora era mucho peor.

Mientras tanto, el peligris se preguntaba… ¿Cómo es que un simple médico se había convertido en un sádico asesino?, sonrió con cinismo… esa pregunta era estúpida, sabía perfectamente porque se había convertido en la persona fría y cruel que era ahora.

Pero no quería recordar, se sentía cansado… sus párpados se tornaron pesados, no quería cerrar los ojos… no quería dormir, pero por desgracia su último "trabajo" lo había agotado por completo, su víctima esta vez había sido mucho más difícil de contener además de que le había tomado tres días dar con su paradero. Más sin embargo todo eso valió la pena, al escuchar sus gritos desgarradores y sus súplicas… pidiendo que le dejara vivir.

¡Si como no!, como si eso estuviera entre sus planes… sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo a ceder por el cansancio, en menos de 10 minutos, entró en un sueño profundo y lo que no quería… sucedió…

Comenzó a recordar…

_Conducía hacia su casa para encontrarse con su esposa, sabía que estaría molesta; ella le había hecho prometerle que no llegaría tarde porque tenía una sorpresa que darle pero se le presentó un inconveniente en el hospital retrasándolo. Su mujer lo mataría, reñiría un rato y luego se calmaría, lo bueno de cada pelea con su esposa era la reconciliación… ¡Oh! ¡Si!, adoraba las reconciliaciones._

_Finalmente llegó y estacionó su Mercedes plateado frente a su casa, apagó el motor y bajó del auto… se extraño de ver que la luces de la casa estaban apagadas supuso que a lo mejor su mujer le tenía preparado algo… sonrió… se encaminó hasta la puerta e iba a sacar sus llaves pero esta se encontraba entre abierta… abrió con desconcierto y entró…_

_Comenzó a caminar… hasta que algo captó su atención, un gemido… pero no era un gemido__ de placer, sino… de dolor… continuó caminando… hasta que…_

− _¡Por… favor! De…jen…me… - reconoció la voz, pero… lo que lo angustió fue el tono, se trataba de una súplica seguida de una carcajada divertida… _

− _Entre más me suplicas, más me excito – se trataba de un hombre, seguida de esta se escuchó otro par de carcajadas, se apresuró a llegar a la sala._

_Lo que vio, le destrozó el corazón y lo enfureció… sobre el piso de la sala se encontraba su esposa completamente desnuda, su rostro ensangrentado… su labio inferior partido, su ojo izquierdo amoratado e hinchado, sus brazos y senos por igual, sobre ella se encontraba un hombre corpulento… con los pantalones hasta las rodillas penetrando salvajemente a su mujer mientras ella trataba de luchar siendo sostenida por otro, impidiéndole así cualquier posibilidad de defenderse._

− _Pero mira quién llegó… - dijo uno de ellos._

− _Parece que tu maridito quiere unirse a la fiesta – manifestó el otro con burla._

_La rabia se apoderó de él y como sí el mismo demonio se hubiese introducido en su cuerpo corrió hasta donde se encontraban abusando de su esposa, pero antes de que llegara sintió un dolor en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro…_

_Cuando despertó, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó inconsciente… quiso que todo hubiese sido un sueño pero no era así, cuando abrió los ojos ellos continuaban ahí… violando a su esposa que lloraba y suplicaba que la soltaran._

− _Déjenla – gritó, quiso moverse… pero no pudo esos malditos lo habían atado a una silla y colocado frente a ellos._

− _¡Kakashi! – esa fue la voz de su esposa, que se escuchaba débil._

_Un golpe ladeó su rostro partiéndole el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar… seguido de ese vinieron muchos más, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo… pero él solo escuchaba a su esposa gemir y sollozar adolorida, de pronto… todo paró._

_Esos malditos tiraron a su esposa como si de un trapo viejo se tratara y uno de ellos se acerco a ella con una navaja en la mano… quién ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar solo se quedó ahí, mirando al hombre que la contemplaba con diversión y sonreía con crueldad._

− _Es una lástima que tenga que matarte – susurró el hombre al oído de la mujer que solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos jade con cansancio, dicho eso pasó la navaja por su blanco cuello haciendo un corte profundo y mortal._

_Kakashi quiso gritar, pero su garganta había sido lastimada entre tanto golpe que apenas y logró emitir un gemido lastimero, sintió como si su corazón se detuvo al ver a su esposa tirada en el suelo… desangrándose… _

_Ese mismo hombre se acercó a él y sin previo aviso enterró la navaja en su abdomen, mientras se acercaba a su oído para luego decir._

− _No sabes lo divertidos que fueron ustedes – musitó con diversión – Disfruté mucho de tu esposa – finalizó y sacó la navaja de un tirón, provocando que comenzara a sangrar con abundancia._

_Los cuatro hombres salieron del lugar entre burlas y risas, él continuaba atado a la silla desangrándose… sus ojos entrecerrados apenas visualizaban a su esposa… tirada a la mitad de la sala, con sangre emanando de su garganta… manchando su cabellera rosada, sus ojos fijos mirando al cielo… su pecho dejó de moverse._

_Él, se sentía pesado y su respiración lenta… de pronto todo se volvió oscuro…._

Despertó sobresaltado, su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor y su cabellera humedecida, otra pesadilla… siempre era lo mismo. No podía dejar de soñar con ese día, recordar el día que su esposa fue asesinada.

− Sakura… - susurro al viento, habían pasado más de cuatro años y seguía sintiendo como si ocurrió el día de ayer.

Maldecía una y mil veces el no haber muerto ese día junto a ella.

Maldecía la oportuna llegada de Shizune.

Maldecía el hecho de seguir vivo, porque eso solo le recordaba que ella no estaba… no sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo en las mañanas, no escuchar su dulce voz llamarlo… no sentir sus labios de terciopelo despertarlo para ir a trabajar, oír su risa… sus regaños… no mirar sus ojos jade que siempre lo observaban con amor y ternura.

Esos bastardos acabaron con su vida… con su felicidad, con su razón de ser… y todo por… por simple diversión. Estuvo tres meses en coma y seis en rehabilitación, no pudo ni siquiera asistir al funeral de su esposa, paso sumido en silencio durante mucho tiempo y aunque aparentaba ser fuerte o que comenzaba a superar su pérdida… todo era un simple mentira… porque por dentro estaba muriéndose de dolor.

Quería llorar… pero no se lo permitía, familiares y amigos estuvieron junto a él apoyándolo, tratando de que no se sintiera solo… agradecía mucho el gesto pero lo único que deseaba era morir para poder reunirse con ella, pensó una y otra vez en el suicidio… no obstante, no lo hizo o por lo menos aún no lo haría. Todavía tenía cuentas que saldar y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

− Kakashi… - el aludido bufó.

− Es que acaso "ustedes" no duermen – manifestó con desgana.

− Somos espíritus idiota – expresó Obito con ironía.

− Eso ya lo sé, ¿Pero no tienes a alguien más a quién fastidiar? – inquirió el peligris.

− No, para tu desgracia eres el único – contestó.

Kakashi suspiró y se levantó de la cama, faltaban pocas horas para amanecer, estaba seguro que ya no dormiría y tampoco es que lo deseara, otro suspiro. Decidió ir a darse una ducha, tenía que irse dentro más o menos dos horas y conducir como máximo cinco horas más.

Se despojó de la poca ropa que vestía y se metió a la ducha, abrió la llave del agua fría… sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… se dejó bañar por el agua fría, su cabello caía cubriéndole el rostro levemente, apartó esos mechones y levantó el rostro.

Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que sucedería esa noche… comprendía perfectamente que lo que hacía no era sano, porque se trataba de tomar el asunto por su cuenta y hacer justicia por su propia mano, pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, cuando la policía ni siquiera le tomó la importancia debida al asesinato de su esposa.

Cualquier hombre en su lugar lo hubiese hecho, aunque se asustaba de disfrutarlo demasiado… cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, solo una toalla color blanco cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. La ropa que usaría la dejó sobre la cama, primero tomó sus interiores se los colocó y luego secó su cabello plateado dejándolo desordenado, como siempre.

Cogió su pantalón de vestir color negro para luego colocárselo seguido de un jersey del mismo color manga larga, cuello alto que se adhería completamente a su cuerpo marcándolo de manera perfecta.

− Parece que estás decidido a hacerlo de nuevo – manifestó la voz de su amigo.

− Pensé que ya te habías ido – expresó con indiferencia mientras calzaba sus zapatos negros, sin siquiera mirarlo – Si me conoces sabrás que no voy a retractarme – tomando su gabardina negra se la colocó, tomó unas llaves y un pequeño maletín además de un arma que introdujo en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Obito solo lo observó con tristeza, en verdad lamentaba en lo que su mejor amigo se convirtió… sus ojos negros lo siguieron hasta que desapareció de lugar.

Kakashi salió del hotel en el que había estado hospedado desde hace casi una semana, pasó por recepción y canceló con su tarjeta de crédito, elevó la manga de su brazo izquierdo para mirar su reloj, pasaba de las once de la mañana. Dio las gracias a la chica de la recepción y salió a buscar su auto.

Un Lamborghini Gallardo se encontraba estacionado frente al edificio, el peligris caminó hacia el, quitó la alarma y subió para después poner al auto en marcha. Serían cinco horas tediosas conduciendo pero valdrían la pena.

Tres horas y media conduciendo, se encontraba aburrido e impaciente por llegar a su destino… el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de tonos naranjas y violetas, todo un espectáculo lleno de belleza, más sin embargo a él simplemente le daba igual.

− ¿Estás consciente de que Sakura, se decepcionaría de la persona en la que te has convertido? – ahí estaba de nuevo.

− Si ella estuviera con vida, nada de esto estaría pasando Obito – contestó él cortante.

Obito bufó con frustración, quería convencerlo pero no encontraba la manera y francamente a estás alturas sería algo inútil. Cuanto más quería ayudarlo, menos lograba que lo escuchara y si en vida su amigo logró sacarlo de quicio, ahora lo desesperaba al doble. Kakashi pensaba lo mismo de él, su mejor amigo era insufrible y hartante.

El viaje se tornó silencioso, el peligris continuaba en sus pensamientos y el pelinegro simplemente se decidió por quedarse ahí acompañándolo, aunque a Kakashi le diera lo mismo su presencia, de todas maneras no quería desaparecer… después de cada asesinato que cometía, lo veía llorar en silencio. Kakashi nunca lloró a su esposa y en cada homicidio que cometía encontraba la oportunidad y excusa perfecta para hacerlo, no eran de arrepentimiento… eran de dolor, de uno que solo un hombre con el corazón partido podía comprender.

Su rabia, coraje y desdicha lo llevaron a convertirse en el criminal que era ahora, era una verdadera lastima…

El auto se estacionó en un terreno baldío, en donde se encontraba una cabaña bastante deteriorada, afuera no había nadie… apagó el motor y sus manos se quedaron clavadas al volante… pensando…

Mientras tanto en la cabaña se encontraba un hombre de cabellera color marrón oscuro sujeto a una cigüeña.

La cigüeña es un instrumento de tortura hecho de hierro, su función consta en sujetar a la víctima por el cuello, manos y tobillos, sometiéndolo a una posición verdaderamente incómoda, para cualquiera el aparato pareciera sencillo… a simple vista no se apreciaba el dolor que podía causar…

El hombre llevaba horas en esa posición, apenas se encontraba cubierto por su ropa interior, en un principio la posición incómoda era lo único que consiguió afectarlo, más sin embargo al pasar la primer hora comenzó a sentir calambres en su abdomen… _podía soportarlos_, se dijo mentalmente. Pero a ese le siguieron los músculos pectorales, cervicales y las extremidades… al cabo de 12 horas el dolor se volvió insufrible y continuo.

No obstante en ese momento fue golpeado en un par de ocasiones por dos tipos que se encontraban vigilándolo, o quién sabe que haría ahí; ya que era más que obvio que no podría escapar. Escuchó abrirse una puerta a lo lejos y pasos, que no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigían.

Los tipos que lo custodiaban desaparecieron y una carcajada pérfida resonó en toda la habitación.

− Así es, como te quería ver – esa voz… fría y sarcástica, sus ojos verdes se encontraban entrecerrados y no lograba verlo, aún así el brillo de sus ojos si era capaz de localizarse entre la oscuridad.

− ¿Qui… quién… e… eres tú? – articuló el hombre con dificultad y la respiración entre cortada, el aludido emitió otra carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

− Me resulta divertido que lo preguntes Jonathan, porque… ya me conoces – finalizó dejándose ver por fin, los ojos verdes de su víctima que se encontraban entre cerrados ahora estaban abiertos de la sorpresa.

− Ka… Kakashi Ha… Hatake – murmuró con miedo al ver la sonrisa sádica que tenía pintada en los labios y sus ojos brillar con furia, la misma que vio esa noche cuando abusaron y asesinaron a su esposa.

− ¡Vaya! – habló el peligris con ironía – Por lo que veo todavía me recuerdas – pausó - ¿Sabes lo que es esto? – indagó un poco juguetón mostrándole un bisturí, los ojos de Jonathan casi saltan de sus órbitas y el pánico comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

− Po… por favor, no me mates – suplicó él con miedo, más sin embargo Kakashi lo ignoró.

− Se llama Bisturí… y es capaz de realizar un corte profundo y preciso en cuestión de segundos, corta la piel, músculos y arterias con gran facilidad… - finalizó el peligris mirando el bisturí.

− Por… favor… - suplicó de nuevo el hombre, Kakashi frunció el ceño.

− ¿Acaso le diste una posibilidad a mi esposa cuando te la pidió? – aseveró él acercándose a su víctima y propinándole un golpe en el rostro partiendo su labio inferior - ¿Acaso la escucharon? – otro golpe lleno rabia, pero esta vez quebrándole la nariz, un gemido de dolor fue emitido por su víctima – No, ustedes no la escucharon… más bien se divertían con sus súplicas – su voz se encontraba llena de furia – Pero… ¿sabes? – inquirió con diversión – Te daré la opción de que me digas como quieres morir – dijo acercándose a él - ¿Quieres que sea rápido o lento? – preguntó apático mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el hombre de cabellera marrón temblaba de pánico y por sus ojos comenzaban a rodar lágrimas.

− Por… favor… - pidió una vez más, aunque sabía de antemano que era inútil.

− Da igual de todas maneras, no te iba a dar gusto – dicho esto procedió a hacer un corte en uno de sus brazos,… la incisión fue precisa tocando la arteria y el nervio, logrando hacerlo sangrar con abundancia pero sin tocar una de las venas principales… el hombre se mordió el labio para no gritar, sin embargo el dolor era más que insoportable. Kakashi sonrió de lado con malicia, ese idiota se estaba resistiendo… ya vería si seguía así – No importa cuantas veces te muerdas el labio… gritaras de dolor imbécil… - finalizó e hizo otro corte pero esta vez en el otro brazo, de la misma magnitud que el anterior, el piso comenzaba a teñirse de ese líquido espeso de tonalidad carmín.

Pero Jonathan seguía mordiéndose los labios… resistiéndose, Kakashi rodó los ojos, así no era divertido quería escucharlo gritar, suplicar porque parara o lo matara de una vez. Otro corte… esta vez en la pierna izquierda, un jadeo lleno de dolor salió de los labios del hombre sin poder evitarlo, otra hendidura en la pierna derecha, un grito fue proferido por el hombre.

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en los labios de Kakashi, continúo generando más incisiones hasta ver el piso completamente lleno de sangre, Jonathan respiraba de manera lenta y los ojos los mantenía entrecerrados.

− Ya no te haré sufrir más – expresó Kakashi con voz neutral, observándolo con frialdad. El hombre sintió alivio… hasta que vio lo que el peligris tenía en sus manos, un recipiente bastante grande, que contenía gasolina… - Mi deuda ha quedado saldada – indicó vaciando el recipiente sobre el ojiverde logrando que éste tragara un poco de líquido, pero antes se acercó a él y le dijo - Ese día no solo asesinaste a mi esposa, si no también a mi hijo - musitó con frialdad para después alejarse y decir – Hasta nunca Jonathan – al finalizar la frase sacó un cerillo y lo prendió para después dejarlo caer lentamente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del lugar entretanto escuchaba los gritos desgarradores del hombre que mató a su esposa, que más que gritos parecían alaridos.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta su auto y se paró frente a la casa para verla incendiarse sin dejar rastro alguno… su rostro se encontraba inmutable. Dio media vuelta nuevamente, entró al auto para encender el motor y partir de lugar, se extrañó mucho de que su amigo no estuviera ahí dándole un sermón.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros a lo mejor si quizás era producto de su imaginación, sin embargo mientras conducía nuevamente hacia la ciudad, comenzó a sentirse fatigado y sus párpados pesados. Cabeceó… pero se recompuso… no obstante lo hizo de nuevo y cerró los ojos un par de segundos.

El sonido de un claxon lo despertó, esos segundos de descuido lo colocaron en el carril contrario y el automóvil que venía de frente hizo sonar la bocina, en un movimiento rápido dio un volantazo evadiendo al automóvil. Por desgracia de nada le sirvió… terminó impactando contra un camión de carga, un segundo bastó y su coche se encontraba destrozado.

Su cabeza sangraba y el volante se encontraba incrustado en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar… sonrió con ironía, tal parecía que todo se devolvía. Conocía la ley de la vida, todo lo que haces se te devuelve….él no se arrepentía de nada, solo esperaba encontrarse con ella…. De nuevo, su respiración se volvió pausada y sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

Su corazón se detuvo…

De repente se encontró en un lugar completamente iluminado, tanto que tenía que cubrirse los ojos para poder distinguir. ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no sentía dolor?

La respuesta se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Vestía una túnica completamente blanca, marcando su maravillosa figura, su sedoso cabello rosa caía en cascada por sus hombro hasta media espalda y su rostro… ese hermoso rostro, tan perfecto para él… sus delgados labios lucían una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos jade lo contemplaban con amor.

Caminó hasta ella que le tendía la mano.

− Te he estado esperando – manifestó ella con esa voz suave y dulce que siempre lograba calmarlo, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

− No sabes cuanto te he extrañado – musitó él con voz ronca y pausada, produciendo otra sonrisa en ella.

− Ya no me extrañarás más – señaló ella y besó sus labios con dulzura, la abrazó con fuerza temiendo que fuera un sueño y desapareciera – Es hora de irnos Kakashi – le dijo cuando se separaron.

− Te amo Sakura – murmuró él, uniendo su frente con la de ella que no dejaba de sonreír.

− Y yo a ti – respondió ella con infinito amor.

Ambos se separaron y tomaron de las manos para caminar por ese sendero lleno de luz que los guiaría hasta su destino, no importaba hacia a donde lo guiara siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos…

Amigos y familiares lamentaron la perdida de Kakashi Hatake, uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos del país. Ninguno supo de las acciones que éste tuvo en contra de lo que atacaron y asesinaron a su esposa, su funeral fue el más concurrido y aunque estuvieran dolidos, de alguna forma sabían que estaría mejor porque se reuniría con la mujer que amaba y desde donde quiera que estuvieran velarían por ellos.

Eso podían asegurarlo.

Nadie se percató que dos figuras se visualizaban en el cielo, se trataban de Sakura y Kakashi que sonreían con armonía, mientras veían a toda su familia.

Algún día se verían nuevamente, pero para eso… faltaba mucho, les dieron una última mirada se tomaron nuevamente de la mano y desaparecieron del lugar.

Luego se verían…

**FIN**


End file.
